PURE
by mizzanimequeen
Summary: Sakura has almost forgotten about Sasuke, but something happens. He returns and on a festival they never had. Has Sakura still have feelings for him, or will she ditch him for another person.


As she lay in her bed sleeping, the nightmares had plagued her once beautiful dreams. 

Title: PURE First Chapter: The Day of Love

She clenched her eyelids, trying to block it out, she couldnt. Her head kept moving from side to side, her face bagan to show signs of sweat, oh how she wanted to wake up right now. She screamed as loud as she could for someone to help her and someone came.

"Sakura! Wake up, Sakura!" someone yelled. Sakura slowly opened her eyelids and saw Sasuke in front of her, she quickly hugged him. He hugged her back knowing she needed comforting, all of a sudden, the backround changed and they were near the gates of Konoha.

She knew this place all too well.

She turned around to find her 13 year old self crying words out, words that never reached him.

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled

"Go back Sakura, you'll just be a burden."

"Sasuke-kun, I have friends and family, but if you leave, I'll be alone as well."

"Sasuke-kun, I love you."

"Your annoying"  
Sakura, she herself had always wanted to forget about him, but those nightmares kept her from doing so. She quickly sat up with tears in her eyes, all that was just a dream. That stupid dream. She looked at her clock and read 5:23am.

She decided to do some training to keep her from thinking of anything else. As she put her foot down on the cold hard wood, she shivered from the touch. She walked into her bathroom and didnt even glance at the mirror once. Her hand twisted the knob of the shower to adjust the temperature. As soon as it was just right she discarded her clothes from her body.

In the shower, cherry scented shampoo was being applied onto beautiful pink hair. The shampoo was massaged into her head for at least 2 minutes. She rinsed it out and then applied the conditioner. Her creamy white skin was being cleaned and with one more final rinse to her whole body, she was finished.

A hand reached out of the shower to get a fresh new towel. It was getting wet by drying the pink hair. Drying her whole body clean, she wrapped it around her body. This time, she stopped in front of the mirror. Looking at herself, she realized that she was actually beautiful at the age of 18, but not as beautiful as other girls in her opinion. Emerald eyes looked at the image in front of her.

She filled out quiet well in both places, but it wasn't much compared to other girls. Leaving the mirror to get dressed, she opened her closet and got out her training clothes. A black, short kimono, which she wore black shorts under to go with. Her Konoha headband was place at her neck, just like a choker.

Placing the towel back in the bathroom, she walked back to the mirror and got out her brush. Brushing her hair, she found out for once, there were no tangles in it. Sakura was starting to feel concious about herself. Maybe she wasnt fit to be a ninja. Her pink hair made her stick out and she was still too weak (again, her opinion)

Getting her weapon pouch, she walked out of her room and walked into the kitchen. She cooked some rolled eggs, with rice. This was a very simple breakfast for her. If she needed to, she would be able to cook a banquet. Her cooking is the best. She ate in peace and washed the dishes. She headed for the door, but took one more glance at the kitchen clock and read 6:10 am.

With that she closed her door and walked to her destination. Much to her surprise, a lot of people were actually awake and working and making preparations for an event she didnt know about.

Sakura could hear something, something she was all to familiar with. She heard it from a distance, but she couldnt make out what it was. Her expression on her face quickly change, from okay to goddamn scared. The noise came closer, she slowly, very slowly turned her head around. Right behind her were her fanboys.

It was a rampage, she started running away, but they were like hungry lions trying to catch their prey, which is what is actually happening. Usually, they wouldnt bother her this much, but they are actually trying to catch her. She ran past the ramen shop, and Naruto saw her. Naruto started laughing, but he decided to help her later, once he finishes his ramen.

Sakura finally lost them, after 2 hours of running around Konoha about 3 times. Guess she finished training for now. She was near the Hokage tower, so she decided to visit her teacher. Walking in, was very easy, but it was so quiet that, it she could could hear herself breathing. Arriving at her office, she knocked. From the other side she could hear a mumble, "come in."

Opening the door slowly, she peeked her head in like a little girl and looked around. She saw Tsunade-sama looking at from her window.

"Hi Sakura," Tsunade greeted.  
"Hello Tsunade-sama,"Sakura replied.

"You should get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"The Koiyoubi Festival"  
(Day of Love)  
"Is that new?"

"Yes it is. I actually decided to add something new, in this beautiful weather."

"What is Tsunade-sama thinking, adding another festival," Sakura thought.

"Okay then Tsunade-sama, but what should I wear?"

"Your supposed to wear kimonos, so anything kimono-ish, is okay."

Sakura left and walked back to her apartment, but she was jumping from roof to roof, so her fan boys wouldnt see her. She arrived, and ravaged through her closet. Deep within the depths of her closet she found a box. Pulling it out and wiping the dust off, she carefully rub her finger over some writing.

Tears slid down her face, and the little dropletts fell on the box, leaving wet spots.

"Mom," she whispered. A few minutes later, her tears ran out, so she decided to open the box. Whatever was inside, made Sakura very happy. She pulled out the thing that was inside, revealing a kimono.

It was made out of the white silk. It was pure white and had a very beautiful print of a Sakura Tree. The tree itself was light brown, but what was really amazing was the Sakura petals. The pink, cherry blossom, petals. The whole kimono made her sparkle, she would definitely stand out.

She shed herself of her clothes and took off her bra. The only thing left on was her underwear. Putting on the kimono, she had a very hard time. She laughed at herself for not being able to put on, but after a struggle with the other layers, she perfected it. Looking at herself, she wasnt used to seeing herself like this again.

When she was 13, she was always wearing anything, that would get the attention of Sasuke, but of course, he never even took a glance at her. She fixed her hair up in a bun, and put chopsticks in her hair, to hold it up. A little bit of lip gloss and she was all set. She didnt need any facial make-up, because she was already pretty enough. She once again headed out the door and it was already late.

The sun was already gone, but it still seemed so bright, with all the lights for the festival, but she felt something was wrong. She knew something wasnt right, for the Hokage to make up some stupid festival. Although she didnt know where she was going, the lights seemed to be leading the way.

As she thought, she was the center of attention. All the boys were drooling, while all the girls were glaring, but they seemed to not approach her at all. She turned around so she was walking backwards. She looked at them curious as to why they dont want to approach her. The lights turned brighter to where she was and she stopped.

It was really weird, because the lights were brighter here than over there and nobody was here. Thats when it hit her, somebody was behind her, but she didnt know who. She turned her body around and froze...

Author's note:  
Yes, my first story, which I actually thought was good. Also, my first Cliffy. YAY! I'm so happy and depressed. This chapter was only with Sakura in it, so the other chapters will other people. Please read and review. I would also like your opinion on anything you want me to add on. The first chapter didnt have lots of lovey dovey in in, but im telling you now, later, there will be some.

This is Mizzanimequeen, with the first chapter. Over and Out!


End file.
